Love after Training
by PandaChae03
Summary: After a hard day of training, Kakashi reveals whats under his mask, and a surprise for Sasuke. Yaoi. KakaSasu


**Okay, here it is. I did it. My first fanfic. I really hope you enjoy.**

**Warning- Yaoi. Rated M KakaSasu**

**I do not own Naruto or Characters**

**Summery: **After a hard day of training, Kakashi reveals whats under his mask, and a surprise for Sasuke.

**Love after Training**

The sun was setting over the village hidden in the leaves. Kakashi sat, watching the young raven haired ninja train for the third phase Chunin exam. He had taken Sasuke up into the hills every day for the past three weeks. Each day he watched as the young Genin grew stronger. Sasuke stood looking at the rock face, breathing heavily, the rock riddled with holes and craters.

Kakashi smiled "So, It looks like you're good for two bursts. That's about your limit. At this stage of your chakra development, you've only got two shots of chidori in you per day if you weren't using your sharingan, which you would be if you were in an actual battle. Sharingan and chidori are a potent combination, but costly. Using them simultaneously uses up a lot of chakra, and fast."

Kakashi watched Sasuke fall to his knees, worn from a long day. He smiled beneath his mask. "Don't sweat it, I'm actually very impressed. Even for me, chidori is a killer. If I had to use the lightning blade four times in one day, I'd be running on empty." He helped Sasuke to his feet.

"What would happen if I tried to use it more then twice?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, for one thing, it wouldn't work." His tone became more serious "Remember this, if you try to force a jutsu, not only will it not work, but the attempt can drain your chakra to absolute zero. Worst case scenario, you die."

Sasuke gasped, looking up at his sensi.

"Even if the worst doesn't happen, nothing good can come of it. Trust me. Especially in your case."

Sasuke listened to his words carefully, looking at the ground, still holding on to Kakashi. He nodded his understanding and sighed.

Kakashi looked down at the boy, lightning his tone. "You're a good ninja, Sasuke. Far better then I could have imagined."

Sasuke looked up to him, his cheeks flushing at the older mans compliment.

"T-thank you, Kakashi sensi"

Sasuke's knees felt weak, and gave out underneath him. Kakashi continued holding him up. "Okay, that's enough training for you for one day." He picked the boy up bridal style.

"I can walk myself you know," The raven haired grumbled.

Kakashi chuckled, "You can barely stand up by yourself, you expect me to believe you can walk? Nice try." He smiled "You can come rest at my house, It's much closer."

Sasuke was to tired to even argue. He just nodded, and laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder. His eyes began to droop, and before they reached the bottom of the hill, he was fast asleep.

...

Sasuke groaned, his eyes slowly opening. He looked around him and saw Kakashi sitting in a plush chair in the corner of the room, reading one of his 'Icha-Icha' books

"Finally waking up I see." Kakashi said, keeping his eyes on his book.

Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to make the remainder of sleep leave him.

"Is... it morning yet?" he asked, still groggy.

"No, it's only been a few hours. It's almost the middle of the night" He stood and walked over to his fridge to grab some food.

Sasuke sat up slowly, feeling the days training burn in his muscles. He looked around Kakashi's bachelor apartment. It seemed like what you would expect. Nothing overly fancy, containing only what he needed. A bed, a chair, a TV in the corner, a fridge and small stove with a few cabinets surrounding it, a bookshelf on the wall lined with a few training books and, surprise surprise, his Icha-Icha series. Sasuke smirked _"Typical"_

"I wouldn't try to move too quickly," Kakashi said, bringing out a bag of takeout that he had gotten earlier, after bringing Sasuke to his home. "Your muscles are still in shock from your training. You'll need to relax, and let the blood circulate. In the mean time, you must be hungry"

As if on cue, Sasukes stomach growled, audible to the two ninja. "Yeah, I'm starving actually."

Kakashi handed him a bento box and some chopsticks.

Saskuke thanked him, opening the container and devouring its contents hungerly. He ate in silence for a few moments. During that time, Sasuke began to wonder. "Sensi,"

"Hm?"

"What... exactly is under your mask? I would assume you eat like the rest of us." He asked, taking another bite.

"You assume right" he answered, pausing. "What do you think is under my mask?" he asked grabbing his own food and sitting down.

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess I've never thought about it until now. I mean, we've never actually seen you eat or drink anything."

Kakashi smiled "Well this may come as a bit of a shock to you." He said simply.

Sasuke had stopped eating, waiting to see what exactly was under his mask.

Kakashi took his time, taking off his headband for the evening.

Sasuke stared in suspense. What was he hiding all this time?

The older man smirked, bringing his fingers up. "What is under this mask,"

Sasuke held his breath

Kakashi pulled down his mask and the younger gasped

", is nothing."

Sasuke stared at him, open mouthed. There really was nothing. Just like anyone else, he saw the rest of his nose, a mouth, and chin. But he couldn't help stare. Kakashi looked so different without his mask, and head band on. It shocked him. He looked almost... handsome.

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and he looked away, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. "Surprised?" he smiled

Sasuke looked down at his food, nodding. Not only was he surprised, but also a little...flustered. Seeing Kakashi without his mask on made him feel something. Something he had never felt about a man before. Sure he had crushes in his life, but at this moment he just felt...

He looked back up to his sensi, watching him eat. He stared at the chiseled jaw line as he chewed. Sasuke licked his lips, trying to wet his drying mouth.

Kakashi sensed he was being stared at and looked over to the young man. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke?"

He looked away quickly "N-no." he said defensively. The blush that grew over his face said what he was thinking other wise.

Kakashi smirked, standing "No?" he walked to the bed and sat down. "Are you sure about that?"

Sasuke looked away embarrassed and crossed his arms. "I said no, so get over it, okay?"

The older man chuckled. "Is that so?" He reached over and put his fingers under the boys chin, gently forcing him to look into is eyes. "You look adorable when you pout." he whispered

He gasped, staring up into his sensei's eyes. His gaze was intense, making his insides melt like butter. His gaze travelled down his face to his never seen lips. His overwhelming desire took over and he slowly leaned in.

Kakashi did the same, closing the gap between them.

Once their lips met, sparks flew. Sasuke moaned at the contact, urging Kakashi to go further. His lips moved slowly against Kakashi's. Soon their kiss became heated. Sasuke broke for much needed air. He stared into Kakashi's eyes, panting.

Kakashi stared back into lust glazed eyes. Sasuke was looking back sexily, his lips parted, red and swollen from their kiss. He groaned deep in his throat and swung his leg over the younger male, pinning him to the bed and took advantage of his parted lips, attacking him. Their tongues battled for dominance, Sasuke moaning in his mouth.

Sasuke broke the kiss again to breathe and Kakashi kissed his jawline, to his ear. He took his lobe between his teeth, nibbling. Sasuke mewled beneath him, moaning for more. His lips travelled down to the boys neck where he attacked with bites and nips. His hips began to grind against the others, feeling the bulge of Sasuke against his own.

Sasuke gasped and wrapped his arms around him, gripping his shirt. "K-Kakashi sensi."

He bucked his hips up, searching for more needed friction.

The man moved farther down, sucking on his collarbone. His hands reached in front of him, grabbing onto Sasuke's shirt and ripping the material away, revealing the creamy white muscular skin. He kissed down the centre of his chest and moved to a nipple, sucking and nipping at the hard nub, making Sasuke writhe under him. He put his hands on the younger hips, pulling and pushing them to grind with his own hips, giving them both the friction that they yearned for.

Sasuke moaned loudly in pleasure. He felt a building pressure raise in his stomach. "K-Kakashi, d-don't stop!"

Kakashi felt the growing sensation too, and pulled away from the boy. Sasuke whimpered, bucking his hips, looking for any kind of pressure. Kakashi put a finger to his lips, "We don't want it to end quite yet do we?" He said sensually, running his finger over the younger mans lips. The Uchiha shook his head slowly, wondering what would come next.

The silver haired man brought his lips down to the boys for a small kiss and continued his journey down his body. His lips moved over his well defined abs. Sasukes breath hitched in his throat as he felt his sensi getting closer to more needy areas. Kakashi stopped at the hem of his pants, undoing them hastily, then slowly pulled them down, kissing the skin that reviled. Sasuke let out a low growl in his throat, getting impatient, his lust building.

Kakashi pulled his pants all the way down, pulling his boxers with them, freeing his throbbing erection. He tossed the clothing aside and smiled. "My my, impressive" he said, leaning down and kissing the top inside of his thigh.

Sasuke moaned and thrust his hips up, trying to move Kakashis head where he needed it, only to have strong hands roughly push his hips down. Kakashi didn't move until the boy stilled, rewarding him with a kiss on his lower stomach. He continued down, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. He reached his impressive length, oozing with pre cum. The sight almost made him explode right there. He leaned his head down and licked the sticky liquid, earning a moan from his lover.

He wrapped his lips around the head, and sucked gently. Sasuke gasped under him, trying to thrust farther into is mouth. He kept a firm grip on the slender hips. He moved down farther, slowly enveloping Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke moaned out, bringing his hands to Kakashi's silver hair. "S-sensei, fuck yes!"

Kakashi's tongue licked around the head and down the underside of his penis. He moved farther down, taking him all in, then moved his head up back to the time. He slowly began to bob his head.

Sasuke's breathing quickened, getting closer and closer to his release, he bunched up the mans hair in his fists, pushing him to go faster.

Kakashi lifted his head off of Sasuke with a 'pop'. The boy whimpered "N-no, s-sensei..."

The man smiled "Easy, I'm not done yet. Roll over." Sasuke did as he was told and looked behind him to see what Kakashi was doing.

Kakashi leaned over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, and fished around through other stuff till he found what he was looking for and pulled out a small bottle.

Sasuke peered into the drawer and gasped. He saw magazines, handcuffs, leather straps and other objects of different shapes and sizes. He smirked at the older man.

Kakashi merely smiled and closed the drawer, leaning to the boys ear "You would be surprised what I can do"

Sasuke moaned at his words, his erection twitching in excitement.

Kakashi coated his fingers in the liquid substance from the bottle then came up behind Sasuke. "This will feel a little uncomfortable at first, and might hurt." He kissed his shoulder reassuringly before placing his fingers at his entrance. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded, not quite sure what to expect.

Kakashi slowly pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscles. Sasuke gripped the sheets and groaned, his eyes welling up with tears. Kakashi leaned down and kissed his neck, trying to distract the young ninja. Once his body relaxed he pushed in another, getting the same response as before. With his other hand he reached in front of Sasuke and wrapped his fingers around his length, earning a quiet moan. He scissored his way, stretching the boy for what was to come. He moved his way inside with his fingers, searching for his sweet spot.

"Aaahhh! Kakashi!"

The jonin smiled and hit the same spot, making him scream with pleasure. Quickly he removed his hand and covered his own length with lube. He lined himself up at his entrance and pushed through, making both men moan.

He pulled out until the head of his cock was the only thing surrounded by the boy and slammed back in, hitting his prostate hard. Sasuke screamed out his name, telling him to do it again. And that he did. He moved hard in and out of him, rhythmically, moaning at the tightness of the raven haired boy. The heat in his groin began to build, making him go faster. He reached around to Sasuke again, pumping his manhood at the same rhythmic pace.

"Fuck, Kakashi, yes! OH god don't stop" He moaned out. "I.. I'm going to.."

"Yes, Sasuke, cum with me" He breathed.

He hit his prostate one more time, causing him to explode in Kakashi's hand. He screamed out in profound pleasure, causing him to tighten around Kakashi. The tightness threw him over the edge not far after.

Sasuke trembled, falling to the bed, slowly coming down from his orgasm. Kakashi laid down behind him, pulling out his limp member and wrapping his arms around the boy.

Sasuke lay, breathing heavily. He held on to his sensei's arms, never letting go. "W-wow." Kakashi smiled, nuzzling the boys neck.

"I think we can skip training for tomorrow."

**Well?! What do ya think? That turned out far longer then I expected! But once I started, I couldn't stop. I had a few brain farts here and there but... I just cant believe I wrote that much OwO**

**Did you notice the training part was straight from Naruto? I wanted some indicator to show the time frame. I hope its ok...**

**Please leave your comments/reviews/crits/ suggestions what ever you want to call them. I would really love your feed back! Would you like to see more? Let me know. =)**

**Much love**

**-Panda**


End file.
